The aim of the Cellular Biotechnology Program (CBTP) at Michigan is to expand the educational experience of students training in disciplines that contribute to the rapidly changing field of modern biotechnology. The Program, with 38 faculty trainers, builds on a group of well established and successful departmental PhD. programs. The expanded experience students receive in CBTP is designed to provide a combination of formal and informal, but structured, forums for acquiring insights into the basic concepts and experimental paradigms underlying the wide range of disciplines contributing to biotechnology. This is accomplished through: 1) course work and research in a biotechnology-related discipline, 2) monthly student meetings where research is discussed in an informal environment designed to encourage meaningful interactions, 3) a biotechnology core course that is aimed to provide students with an interdisciplinary background to the field, 4) internships and other interactions with the biotechnology industry, 3) a number of seminars on a broad range of scientific subjects all directly relating to biotechnology, and 6) a symposium at which all students present posters on their work and at which students and faculty of the entire program interact with each other as well as with representatives of the biotechnology industry. Students in CBTP are drawn from 10 different departments and programs that include: Chemistry, Bioengineering, Biological Chemistry, Biology, Biophysics, Chemical Engineering, Civil and Environmental Engineering, Anatomy and Cell Biology, Human Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology, and Physiology. The strong representation of cellular oriented programs provides for the emphasis on the cellular component of CBTP. The evolving Program has been streamlined to increase the interactions of students with other students as well as with the faculty. The Program has been successful at welding a diverse student body into a cohesive group that has productive interactions. It is the synergy of these interactions that is the basis of the enhancement of the standard graduate education provided by CBTP. Based on the applicant quality and the success of the Program, CBTP is asking for an increase to fifteen full time positions funded by the training grant. This final number is to be incrementally reached by an increase first to twelve and then fifteen positions. Based on our current funding formula, these funds together with University resources will enable the Program to reach a steady state of 23 funded students.